


New Year's Eve

by Kait_darling



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Hot Daga mention, M/M, Pining, Requited Love, Ryan is kind of oblivious, Shane is kind of a sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kait_darling/pseuds/Kait_darling
Summary: anonymous: prompt where Shane and Ryan are just hanging out after shooting and just. Shane realizing he likes him or smth when Ryan laughs. idk I love pining thank you!!!Or else known as, the boys are very obvious about their attraction to one another but won't admit it.





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this is the first fanfic I've ever written that I haven't actually hated, so I hope you enjoy!

Ryan and Shane had just finished wrapping up the final postmortem for season three of BuzzFeed Unsolved Supernatural and were hanging out at Ryan’s to celebrate a successful season. However, the hang out had largely turned into a roast for Shane’s Hot Daga.

“I still cant believe you wrote, recorded, and had someone animate a performance for your dumb hot daga!”

“Ryan, listen, I don’t make fun of you for believing in ghosts and demons, and I would quite frankly appreciate it if you didn’t insult mine and the animators’ hard work to create the masterpiece that was and is The Hot Daga.” Shane replied in a deadpanned tone, causing Ryan to start wheezing in laughter as he set down his drink. Shane couldn’t help but smile at Ryan, admiring the way his head fell back when he laughed and his hand moved to rest on his stomach.

“Hey, you’ve mocked me plenty of times for believing! Now it’s my turn, big guy.” Ryan teased, flashing Shane a grin and what looked like a wink.

That definitely could’ve been in my head, Shane thought, feeling a flutter in his stomach at the nickname that he’s heard a thousand times already. He rolled his eyes and tried to play it off as best as he could.

“Yeah, yeah, well at least we won’t be arguing about ghosts as much during true crime, huh? Speaking of which, got any ideas on which cases we should do?”

“I know a lot of the fans were asking for an episode on Jack the Ripper, but other than that, not really. We’ve still got time to decide, might as well enjoy our freedom while we’ve got it, right?”

“You betcha, babyy.” Shane shot back, taking another drink from his glass of scotch.

Ryan chuckled shortly and laughed, taking a drink as well before chirping back, “Don’t call me baby, baby.”

Shane paused for a beat and realized that he could withstand hearing Ryan say “baby” every day for the rest of his life. Something about the way it rolled off his tongue sounded so… perfect.

What is this, a Nicholas Sparks novel? Shut up, Shane thought to himself, biting back a laugh at the thought. He scoffed to himself, taking another drink from his glass as he wiggled his eyebrows at Ryan. They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment before locking eyes. The silence continued before Shane’s phone buzzed. It was a text from Sara, his roommate, asking him to grab some milk on the way home. He sent back an “okay” text and set his phone back down on the counter. Ryan was looking at Shane when he glanced back up. Ryan looked away when Shane noticed him staring.

“So, uh, how’s Unsolved Sports going? Are the fans liking it?”

“Some of them are, yeah, but I think some of them are still mad that you’re not my co-host for this one.” Ryan admitted, shrugging and licking his lips. Shane hadn’t realized he’d been staring at Ryan, at Ryan’s lips, until he had to shake himself out of it.

“Uhh, yeah, I’ve heard, and I hate to disappoint, but you know that I know jack shit about sports. Maybe they just need time to grow into it?” Shane offered, doing his best to uplift Ryan’s mood. It was clear that the other was upset, and Shane would’ve given anything to have him back smiling, back to sparkling brown eyes and laugh lines.

“Yeah, yeah, maybe.” Ryan said offhandedly, taking another drink. The way Ryan bit his lip after drinking from the glass made Shane’s cheeks heat up the slightest bit. He wondered what scotch might taste like mixed in with the taste of Ryan. He swallowed hard and finished his own drink before speaking up. “Hey uh, I should probably start walkin’ home, Sara said we need some milk and asked me to pick it up. She might need it for dinner.”

“You sure you gonna be okay to walk home? You just finished drinking-” The concern in Ryan’s voice was obvious, and Shane’s stomach fluttered once more. He nodded and waved off Ryan’s concerned.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about me, little guy. That alcohol’s got a long way to travel before it gets back to my head. I’ll be alright. Thanks for having me over, though. Maybe we should hang out on New Year’s Eve if you don’t have any other plans?”

“Yeah, yeah I’d like that. A lot. Text me when you get home, alright?” Shane agreed to do so before saying goodbye, grabbing his jacket, (double checking that he still had his wallet and his keys), and heading down the stairs from Ryan’s apartment and into the December air outside.

The only thing he could focus on during the walk home was the way how “text me when you get home” sounds a lot like “I love you.” And how Shane wished he could’ve said “I love you, too, little guy. I love you, too.”

\--

New Years Eve was tomorrow and Ryan wasn’t sure where the time between the season ending and now had gone. He had been to visit his family for Christmas and was able to be back in town for Brent’s New Years Eve party with a bunch of their co-workers.

Well, okay, maybe it wasn’t a “bunch” of them, since so many had decided to go on romantic getaways with their significant others or escape the higher-than-average LA temperatures, but it was still a fair few.

Shane would still be there.

Ryan still wasn’t entirely sure what to make of Shane’s invite to hang out on New Years, since it totally could’ve been a platonic thing, but something told Ryan it wasn’t. Their relationship had been a lot like that, lately.

The too-long glances and the eye contact that bordered on staring contests, in fact, didn’t escape his notice (or the fans’ notice, for that matter). He really just didn’t feel like anything needed to be said about it. It wasn’t like their relationship– their friendship, he means, felt strange, or terse. It was the same as their friendship had always been.

Ryan tried not to linger on the thought of Shane’s gaze dropped to his lips, or the way Shane’s eyes seemed to look over his features every once in a while as though he were memorizing them. He tried even harder not to linger on the thought of what it might feel like if Shane had tried to kiss him during those times where Ryan thought he might. He brushed it all off, because he was reading too far into this, right? Definitely.

Ryan busied himself cleaning up his apartment for the majority of the day – doing laundry, wiping down the counters, vacuuming – the works. He wanted to be able to come home in the new year with a fresh, clean start.

Here was to new beginnings, and new experiences.

He went to bed that night and dreamt of nothing.

Ryan relaxed for most of New Years Eve day, lounging on his couch and catching up on TV shows until he had to start getting ready for the party. Shane texted him at about five in the afternoon, asking if he was still going. Ryan replied saying that he was, and Shane said, “Good, I have a present for you.”

“Christmas was last week, man.”

“Do you want the present or not?” Shane replied after a few minutes of typing.

Ryan paused before responding, “okay, yeah, I’m dying to know.”

Shane sent the “ok” emoji and that seemed to be that. Ryan hopped in the shower and proceeded to get ready, pulling on a purple button up and slacks before dabbing on a bit of cologne before heading to Brent’s at what he thought was an appropriate time – not too early, not too late.

Ryan got there in time to see Shane get out of the car (with Sara) and head over to where Ryan stood, with the infamous present in hand.

“Hey Ryan! Sara, go ahead and go inside, we’ll be there in a sec, gotta give Ryan his gift.” Sara seemed to hold back a laugh as she said hi and bye to Ryan, patting him on the arm before heading into the building. Ryan raised an eyebrow as Shane handed him the box, which had red and white stripes, with a lid and a bow.

“Should I call the bomb squad?” Ryan teased, grinning up at Shane.

“Just open it.” Shane said, using the soft yet commanding tone that often sent a surge of confidence into Ryan. So he did.

As soon as he saw what was in the box, he looked up at Shane and started laughing – really, really hard.

Ryan pulled the plushie of Gene Fry out from the box and set the packaging on the roof of his car. He stared at the plush intensely for a solid thirty seconds, now silent, both admiring the craftsmanship and trying to decide what to say to Shane.

“I hate you.” He settled on, looking up at Shane and only managing to control his laughter for a second more before throwing his head back and letting loose.

“Sure you do, little guy.” Shane smiled, taking the plush from Ryan and returning it to the box, putting the box in Ryan’s car. Ryan was doubled over laughing because holy shit, Shane really just did that, while Shane stood there waiting patiently for his small friend to calm down. Once the laughter stopped, Ryan pulled Shane in for a hug, mumbling into his chest, “Thank you, Shane. You’re the best… and simultaneously the worst.”

Shane felt butterflies in his stomach as he hugged Ryan back, enjoying the warmth that came off of him. “I mean, you’ll have to thank Sara, too, she helped me do it.” He mumbled, resting his chin on Ryan’s head. Ryan chuckled softly to himself, his head resting on Shane’s chest and feeling his heartbeat.

The hug lasted longer than perhaps it should have.

Finally, they broke apart and began heading into Brent’s house, talking about how their Christmases went with family.

Hours later and the countdown to the new year was upon them. Steadily, more and more people in the house began counting back from fifty. Ryan and Shane had found each other to ring in the new year together and began counting back at ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one… Happy New Year!

Everyone was shouting, and cheering, and some were kissing, and before Ryan knew it he was being pulled close by someone and kissed warmly, large hands splayed across his lower back. He returned the kiss, eagerly, having one too many drinks and a great kisser holding him too close to deny himself. When the two pulled away, he realized that it was Shane, and once that sunk in, he pulled the brunette back in for another kiss, smiling and wrapping his arms loosely around Shane’s neck.

Off to the side, Sara could be heard saying to Jen, “Took ‘em long enough, huh?”


End file.
